fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crocker Shocker/References
*When Mr. Crocker doesn't believe in fairies, his ear goes into his head, his hump disappears, and he becomes very attractive to Principal Waxelplax and the other teachers at the school. *It is revealed that Crocker has an only servant and a butler named Pedro. After Timmy rings the doorbell, Crocker says, "Good one, Pedro." *It seems somewhat cruel of Timmy and his fairies to return Crocker to his crazy, socially rejected self when there was an alternative solution to the problem with Fairy Magic anyways. *Chompy the Goat still has a grudge with the Mayor of Dimmsdale over his goat eating incident in "Vicky Gets Fired!". *The same music from Wishology! is heard; instead, one fairy makes the tone. *In the entire series, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof float in their fairy form but with Fairy World out of power, they use their feet to stand and walk. *This episode reveals that Crocker was the main source of power for Fairy World due to his constant spasming on fairies. Later Jorgen got even more power for Fairy World by using Crocker-like people from other countries. *Usually Jorgen does an entrance with an explosion but without power, he takes the fairy bus instead. * - "Dancing With The Elves" is a reference to the television program, Dancing With The Stars. * - Dr. Phyllis Fancyfree with a hair bun resembles Dr. Amanda Rebecca. * - Dr. Phyllis Fancyfree' appearance and voice are somewhat similar to those of actress and comedian, Tina Fey. * - Crocker was tied up with a straitjacket and a Hannibal Lecter-like mask. *In this episode, Fairy World is powered by belief in fairies for a long time and have been using Crocker as the main source after he began his constant fairy spasming but in Land Before Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda get their magic from electricity. It's unknown how or why Fairy World was powered that way. It is possible the fairies' wands require electricity to work while the magic in general works on the belief in fairies. *When Cosmo and Wanda stood up, their legs were weak like they had not used it for a very long time but in the entire series and in their disguises, they walk like normal people. *When Mr. Crocker shouts Cured! for the second time, original captions say Gah! instead. *It's implied that Crocker was sole believer in fairies until the look alikes believed too, but someone else would had to believe in fairies too when Cosmo and Wanda were Crocker's god parents. Plus in 'No Substitute For Crazy!, Ms. Doombringer was also a crazy believer too. It likely though she, the Crocker look alikes and other believers were also cured from therapy with Crocker being the last to be cured. *Timmy does not know the term conspicuous, however in "Vicky Loses Her Icky" he wished to leave the classroom inconspicuously, which is the exact opposite of the term. *Characters asking for bus tokens. *Mr. Crocker realizing the Fairy Godparents are things other than fairies. *Cosmo saying that someone's diaper's full is another possible choice other than Fairy World's power outage. *Mr. Crocker not believing in Fairies anymore. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes